<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Negatives, Negaverse attempt One. by KingFranPetty</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22949032">Negatives, Negaverse attempt One.</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/KingFranPetty/pseuds/KingFranPetty'>KingFranPetty</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Darkwing Duck (Cartoon 1991), DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, I Tried, Lists, Negaverse (Disney), Rants, Swearing</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 11:09:14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,432</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22949032</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/KingFranPetty/pseuds/KingFranPetty</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Feel free to add a list of characters you want added to the list. Because I think I should able to say,  *Smash Bros announcer voice* Everyone is here!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Negatives, Negaverse attempt One.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>First things first, Hero main characters. Then Villains and side characters. Disney comics and Other Disney media. No, we aren't having Marvel or Everything that Exists™®© because Disney is a monopoly. You FUCKING know what I mean! </p><p>King Francis Petty aka The Author aka Oak Tree aka The Turtle aka Pumpkin aka KFPW 's Negaverse of 2019! A list of characters in the Negaverse of my own creation.</p><p>Heroes in our universe, villains here. </p><p>Mickey Mouse, Considered mainly to be an asshole loser. He hangs out with a lot of more famous people but remains fairly unknown. Too violent to be let into the good guys club and too loser to be allowed in the baddie club. Had a dad who's very McFUCKING Dead like canon but unluckily he was taken away from him and has deeply resented the whole, wide, world for it. Not daddy's favorite. Is there such thing as an Electra Complex for men? Because he probably has it. </p><p>Goofy George Goof, (yes I'm Petty sure that's his full name) either he's secretly Blotman or a very normal smart guy who is very done with everyone's bullshit. A Dad and a friend like in canon. Well known writer. </p><p>Donald Duck, You know Daffy Duck? Yeah like that but if he got lucky in his plotting asshole ness but 27% more Edgy. The Devious and Dangering Thief known as The Duck Avenger! Terrible parent. Even worse boyfriend and friend. Former Adventurer. Charming, Cunning, Bag of dicks. Reminds me of my Ex boyfriend if the universe hadn't been just enough to make him a massive joke. You can tell this universe isn't just because this Fucking Guy! </p><p>Della Duck, Dumbella. Terrible Mother. Even worse adventurer. Great pilot. Even better muscle. Lackey of Donald. Punk. </p><p>Scrooge McDuck, While the moral billion is a myth. I find the comparison between Real Life trillionaires to Scrooge to be unfair to McDuck. However that's not the case for Nega Scrooge McDuck. If there's something bad in the world, it's probably fair to blame him for it. Capitalism™®©. Monopoly time. This guy is a serious nightmare. Dear FUCKING God! </p><p>Darkwing Duck, There's only Negaduck. </p><p>Launchpad McQuack, You kiddos know about Nega Launchpad? Yeah like that. Don't know him? Watch Life, The Negaverse, and Everything. Then you'll know what I'm talking about. </p><p>Fenton Crackshell, it is truly a tragedy what can turn a good man to cold hearted. A horror story with a sympathic monster when that tragedy is given a mechanic murder machine. Unfortunately this is how this damned universe is and I can't have my oh so sweet hearted Crackshell in it without that risk of his heart being ridded out and replaced with a cold killing machine. Oh how it breaks my heart.</p><p> </p><p>Villains in our universe, here they are Heroes. </p><p>Flintheart Glomgold, Like Scrooge in our universe. Yeah but he doesn't have any family and the world is against goodness. </p><p>John D. Rockerduck, (comics Rockerduck was better than the show. Fuck you.) A very scared man in a very terrible world. He is trying to help but it's like trying to empty the titanic of water with a coffee cup. </p><p>Magica De Spell, The fairy god mother from Cinderella. Good mother to her two nieces and trying to help everyone. Again, it's like trying to fix spilling guts with a band aid. </p><p>The Buzzard Brothers, Heads of F.O.W.L. The Friendly Organization for World Love. They are on the inside of McDuck working on bring the world to something better than it is currently. They are totally not heroes. Shhhh they are. </p><p>Pete, neat guy. Really sweetie. Always having to deal with Mick wanting a fight. Real softie too.</p><p>Mortimer Mouse, Nice guy but not the fedora fucker kind. Someone drank their "respect woman juice." Not in the only meming way either.</p><p>Mad Ducktor, acting as barrier between Gyro and this evil world. 2% more Jumpy. Shockingly alike himself. Again the logic is that nobody in the Negaverse would bat an eye at this sort of person and flipping his personality with Gyro means Our Gyro as in Ducktales 2017.</p><p>The Phantom Blot, either he's still that passive scared man in his parents' house trying to dance ballet on eggshells for his parents or he's secretly the Pale Blot. Probably fighting Mick and winning. Still a good dad. Heroic or just too innocent for this horrible sinful world. Regardless of what he is, I most definitely want to play a game of "lewd the innocent" with him.  *horny sadistic laughter*... What? I have kinks, don't ask questions you don't want the answers to!! Don't you McFUCKERS judge me! </p><p>Original Antagonist Character, (aka Bearly Scary) still a blue Teddy Bear in a school girl outfit but the outfit shows more cloth and has spikes, mainly acts the same, still super crushing on heroes, still super murderous and creepy if not more so, the logic that they would have all the more reason to want to kill all other villains.</p><p> </p><p>Side Characters... Just Side characters. </p><p>Oswald The Lucky Rabbit, that name is correct. Mr. PROTAGONIST. The Mascot. The Main Character™. Dad's favorite. </p><p>Ortensia, (Hope I'm spelling that right) Headstrong Badass. Might be Oswald's girlfriend but she sure as shit is not a FUCKING damsel in distress. Not a mom. Seriously don't make her get near children. Done with everyone's shit. </p><p>Minnie Mouse, The girlfriend that is way too good for Mickey. I don't know a better way to describe her. I think about how she is as a person and all I get is, "She's too good for that loser." </p><p>Daisy Duck, passive lady like girlfriend. If you are into girly girls then here's your lady. Reminds me Maud Melody Moo in my per typical canon... I want to FUCK her. *disgusting pervert chuckles in the background* Ignore My Melodic Lullaby akin comments. </p><p>Poe De Spell, magical goodie two shoes fucker. Just too nice for his own good. I'm going to play "lewd the innocent" way more often in this universe if I ever write about it. Raven? Crow? I don't know. ♪I don't know who are but I wanna do bad things to you!♪Great dad to his two daughters. He's trying his best.</p><p>Minima De Spell, cutie pie but too punk for the good of her parents. Studying dark magic. Mischief. Like her canon counter part. My logic is that fits in this universe and she doesn't exist in the show. </p><p>Lena De Spell, Pastel Goth. Her aunt is her role model and hero. Outsider because on the side of good and refuses to go bad. Magical being. You'd be surprised how much she's like her canon counterpart. </p><p>Gosalyn Mallard, Like Nega Gos. </p><p>Webbigall Vanderquack, First Ducktales Webby. Because jokes.</p><p>Huey Duck, little brute. No brains, just brawn. Brutal.</p><p>Dewey Duck, Saddie sad emo kid. Still a Fucking theater kid.</p><p>Louie Duck, The baby. Anxious. Why is the world so cruel? </p><p>Phooey Duck, Rebelling to the side of good because You aren't my real dad! Power null. </p><p>Phantom Brat, The name is correct and that's all you need know. </p><p>Duckworth, Angel seduced to the side of evil. </p><p>Gyro Gearloose, Every single version of Gyro before 2017 DT. Personal speaking this means, Must... Stop. Self. From. Lewding innocent. Already too... Horny! *frustrated breathing*</p><p>Fethry Duck, hates Donald Duck. Has sworn revenge on Scrooge McDuck. Revenge! Revenge against the world!! </p><p>Gladstone Gander, Like Sadstone. Who's Sadstone? You FUCKING tell me. </p><p>Kildare Coot, Only sane man in the world. The only one who understands it all.</p><p>Abner "Whitewater" Duck, Surprisingly social guy who lives in the city. His friendly attitude and smile are hiding something of an "American Psycho vibe" tho. </p><p>Duncan Duck, (Fethry's nephew) a notably classy young Gentleman and cartoonishly evil.</p><p>Uno, Evil thinking machine cliche but boy does he deeply care about Donald Duck.</p><p>Maud Melody Moo, (why yes I'm having my OCs here too just in cause.) Most manly, masculine, boyish, woman. Momma Bear, heavy on the bear part. Still an adventurer. Also my kink, meaning My Melodic Lullaby continues and the gods have indeed cursed me to always want to bang my imaginary mother figure. </p><p>Happy Inkwell, normally he's like a childish fun guy who's hiding his depression and anxiety behind smiles. So naturally his Negaverse counterpart reminds me of my real life dad. Therefore I hate him. ♪Adults ruin everything♪ Example.</p><p>Buddy Pal Friendly, the name is ironic. Cartoonishly Edgy. 90s to early 2000s Edgy. Unfriendly. Not made of candy. Hates being touched. Hates Everyone. Enemy to all.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>